


Gratitude

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 1st day, F/M, Happy Ending, Jumin Week 2019, Prompts: Family, Prompts: Happy Birthday, Prompts: RFA, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: October 5 is Jumin's birthday, but the corporate heir fell ill on the same day. You, as his wife, would not let his day pass without surprises.Jumin Han POV.This is my entry for Jumin Week 2019 with prompts: Family, Happy Birthday, and RFA. I hope you enjoy!





	Gratitude

"Jaehee? Yeah, it's me. Please cancel all of Jumin's plans today."

I could faintly hear you mention my name. Your voice was warm, calming...almost made me want to fall back asleep. My eyelids were heavy, heavier than they normally would be, and my limbs feel as if there were sandbags attached to them. I can't seem to get myself out of a daze, until I felt your warm, soothing hand run through my hair gently.

"Yes, yes. No, that's not it. He's...not feeling well."

_Not feeling well?_

I forced myself to get the edges of sleep off my consciousness and focused on your warm hand running through my hair. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted the sharp pain as light burned my retinas. I groaned slightly, which made you pause, because you probably realized by now that I was conscious.

"Okay, thanks, Jaehee. I appreciate it. Talk to you soon."

The warmth of your hands returned once more, and this time focusing on running your smooth fingers along my forehead to massage my temples, run along the arches of my brows, down to my cheekbones and up the bridge of my nose. Do you realize how good this feels, love? Your touch feels like magic against my skin and I just cannot help but surrender to it.

"Rest, my love," I heard your voice once more, so soft and pleasant to my ears, in contrast to the horrible ache in my body that I am starting to be more aware of as the minutes of consciousness pass by.

"What time is it?" I sounded surprisingly horrible, and speaking felt horrible, too. 

"Don't worry about the time. Please get some rest."

I could never resist you. You know this. Whenever you speak to me in your softest of voices, I would be right under your spell. You pressed your soft lips against my fevered skin, and just like that, you have cast another of your spells on me and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

\------

The penthouse was dim when I opened my eyes again, thankful that the horrible pain was gone. I slowly shifted in bed, and found that I no longer ached, and turned to check the bedside clock. The numbers read 5:23 PM.

What was more profound than me sleeping the entire day was that the penthouse was absolutely silent. Normally I would hear your movements within the suite; a soft giggle from the kitchen or just on the couch reading your manga, but right now I could not hear any other sound save for my breathing and shuffling of the sheets as I sat up. This silence used to be something I cherished, but when you entered my life I suddenly found it suffocating.

_ Where are you? _

When I opened the bedroom door, I was still met by silence. I found Elizabeth curled up on one of the couch pillows, but there was still no sign of you.

I am growing increasingly displeased. Not by you, but by your absence. It's hard to breathe when I don't know where you are. A thousand scenes were running through my head on where you might be and what could have happened to you, and none of them were good.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of tin ribbons being shuffled, as well as the distinct sound of a plastic bag from the living room. Did you leave something in there? 

I immediately made my way to where the sound was, because Elizabeth might have found your stuff a very appropriate cat toy, and might end up ripping it to shreds.

I turned the lights on and found several boxes--gifts?--on the coffee table, and true enough, Elizabeth was busying herself with the gold tin ribbon wrapped around a red box. She stopped playing with it as I sat on the couch, but I am still puzzled at the sight before me. Where did these come from? And who--

"I see you found your gifts, Mr. Han~"

I looked up at the source of the sound and there you were, as beautiful as ever with your hair up in a towel, smiling down at me.

"Gifts?" I repeated after you. _What is this about?_

Ah, those soft giggles. I can never get enough of those. "Don't tell me your cold made you forget that it's your birthday today?"

_ Oh. _

I felt nothing but shame as everything dawned on me. We were supposed to have a small party, just the RFA and myself, supposedly after work; and this party was put together by none other than the best party organizer: you.

And now, because of this damn cold, everything my love, my beautiful wife had worked for…

"I'm so sorry, my love...you prepared the party for me and--"

I was suddenly silenced by two of your fingers that laid gently on my lips. You smelled faintly of lavender and mint, and your skin still felt damp from your shower. My eyes found yours, and watched you closely as you quietly sat beside me on the couch.

"Your health is more important, Jumin," you said with the warmest smile. "Here, open your gifts! They all left them here for you."

You handed me the red box that Elizabeth was playing with, and there was an envelope stuck on one side. I took the paper out, and the horrible handwriting could be from none other than Seven:

> _ Master Juju! _
> 
> _ I heard that you were sick. I am absolutely surprised! I never knew that Mr. Roboto ever got sick! _
> 
> _ But uhh...I'm really bad at saying these stuff but Y/N asked me to, so… _
> 
> _ Thank you for everything. Thank you for being the pillar that keep us all together. Please let me pet Elly soon. >w< _
> 
> _ -707 _

"Never!" I found myself replying to the final sentence in Saeyoung's letter out loud, which earned more of your lovely giggles. The box contained silver tie bar with an ornament in the shape of a cat head on one end.

I stifled a laugh as I took one of the smaller boxes gift-wrapped in copper brown; it is way too obvious who this gift was from.

> _ Mr. Han, _
> 
> _ I thought I was hearing things when Y/N told me you were sick. _
> 
> _ Thank you for all the opportunities and lessons you have taught me. _
> 
> _ I wish you a happy birthday, and hoping for your speedy recovery. _
> 
> _ -Jaehee Kang _

"Jaehee is way too formal," I commented as I opened up the box. Inside was a silver letter opener with a cat head at one end.

"You're her boss, of course she will be formal," you replied while you grabbed the yellow-gold box with a purple ribbon on the table and handed it over to me.

> _ Jumin, _
> 
> _ Please take care of yourself! You work so hard for your job and the RFA, you need to take a break too, sometimes! I hope you get well soon! _
> 
> _ Oh and...thank you for everything! You're always looking after us in your own way, and I want you to know I appreciate that! _
> 
> _ Happy birthday! _
> 
> _ -Yoosung⭐ _

"I really hope he gets back on track with his studies," I commented with genuine worry. I care about the boy a lot, mainly because I cannot bear to see him go the wrong path because of his trauma. His box contained a black coffee mug with a trail of purple cat paw prints on one side.

The last box was in silver with a red ribbon, and we both knew who this is from. I turned my gaze towards you and I could see the playful smile on your face. I don't know if you're anticipating something, but Zen always had his way with his..._ colorful _ words.

> _ Mr. Trustfund Kid, _
> 
> _ Yo, seriously? You got sick? Man, what have you been doing? Stop being a jerk and take care of yourself. Don't break your wife's heart by getting sick again, ya hear?! _
> 
> _ I really don't like you but I gotta say you've been doing a great job leading the RFA and all. Thanks for keeping us all safe when things got rough--just don't send those bodybuilders to my house anymore! You scared my neighbors! _
> 
> _ Stay home and spend your birthday in bed. _
> 
> _ -Zen _

I found myself chuckling at Zen's words. "Not even a happy birthday--what an ungrateful man," I commented, and opened his gift. I was surprised to see silver cufflinks in the shape of a cat head. "I wonder if he got an allergy buying these…"

It was then that you handed me a document envelope. I looked up at you curiously, but your eyes were downcast, and you bit your bottom lip; as if you were uncertain about something.

"Is there something the matter, love?" I asked, and you shook your head.

"I...just check it out," you spoke in the smallest voice, almost scared and uncertain.

I took the envelope from your hands, and worry started to slither at the back of my mind. What could this be?

With bated breath I finally opened the envelope and caught several pieces of papers inside. They were from Sunrise Hospital, and my eyes immediately caught a glimpse of the smaller pieces of a dark photo paper attached with the document. My eyes immediately found the white letters on the photo, and the arrow that pointed at a black spot in it.

> _ HAN, Y/N _
> 
> _ 6 weeks _

A lone tear suddenly flowed, hot on my face. My hands shook as I held the papers in my hands; as if I would hurt this most precious, precious thing if I held it too tight. 

My eyes turned to you, and you smiled; those beautiful eyes brimming with unshed tears. There were no words I could have spoken on how beautiful you were at this very moment, and how my heart could not contain the happiness I felt.

"Y/n...you...I...we…"

"Yes," you replied, knowing the answer to the question I couldn't even put words into. You took one of my hands and placed it on your tummy, oh so lightly, and held it there.

I finally tossed the papers on the table and held you tightly in my arms. The towel on your head fell over and the fragrance of your damp hair filled the air. Nothing, absolutely nothing in this world could ever amount to the greatest gift you have given me.

The gift of the chance to be a father.

The gift of us becoming a _ family _.

"Happy Birthday, Jumin."


End file.
